


Outcast

by ammcj062



Series: Prompt Fills [14]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammcj062/pseuds/ammcj062
Summary: Most people don't understand their friendship.





	Outcast

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: X-Men (films), Rogue + Wolverine (+any), Most people don't understand their friendship

“So… is it a sex thing?”  
  
Rogue sighs and pulls at the fabric of her gloves, stretching them down to feel the tug against the webbing of her fingers. The girl in front of her – new to the mansion, only around for a couple months and one of Logan’s visits – stares at her curiously. She’s nice enough, if lacking any kind of filter to her curiosity. Rogue can’t remember what her power is, but she uncharitably thinks the social ineptness must be part of it.   
  
A lot of people don’t get the thing they have: her and Logan, the untouchable girl and the undying man. Why he keeps coming back to see her, passing her beer beneath Scott’s nose and taking her out at night on his motorcycle to feel the wind on her face. Why she wears his dog tags and tacks his postcards up on a cork board, the only kind of personal touch Rogue has added to her and Kitty’s room.  
  
Xavier understands, of course, which meant the adults had quickly stopped dropping delicate inquiries about inappropriate behavior every time they spent time alone. She thinks John might, too. Bobby told her that he had been on the streets before Xavier had tracked him down, so he must understand how connections between drifters can be brief but intense. John cracks crude jokes about them, but that’s how John is with everybody and his laughter is the only one not tinged with doubt that it is a joke at all.   
  
It only adds to her status as pariah – untouchable and possibly a freak involved with a dangerous old drifter many students actively try to avoid when he’s in town. Rogue has never kissed him and never wants to. She just wants him there, steady and gruff and never someone she can kill. She wants to learn the simple pleasure of a cold one and the contentment of racing down a dark night road.  
  
“No,” Rogue tells the girl. “It’s a friendship thing.” The girl looks doubtful, but Rogue has long since given up on trying to explain further. They never believe Rogue and no one is brave enough to ask Logan. She walks away from her lookout spot without excusing herself, scratching at the dog tags so she can feel the rough engraving catch on her fingernails even beneath the gloves. He’ll be back soon.


End file.
